the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
British Samurai (RLS CAW)
William Joe "Will" Taylor (born 20th November 1990 in Holyhead, Wales) is a Welsh professional wrestler best known for his British Samurai '''gimmick, itself an homage to legendary British wrestler Kendo Nagasaki1, which he currently performs as in PRIZE Wrestling League. He has achieved success in the UK and Canada, where he was a multi-time EW: Canada and Tag Team/Tag Champion (the latter with Absolute as part of the Britadors). Career: Training at the Tully Gymnasium (2009-2011): Taylor trained under wrestlers Jonah Bones and Terry Jepson at Grip Tully's Gymnasium in Swansea, Wales, for two full years before debuting2, citing a desire to be good at it before he was actively doing it. During this time, his trainers helped him with the beginnings of his Kendo-inspired gimmick.3 Best of British Wrestling (2011-2013): He debuted as a wrestler in BoBWrestling in 2011, under the name Free Will, unmasked. He was mainly a jobber during this time, though he did win a couple of matches on the undercard. He was written off in 2012 so they could work on a new gimmick for him. With his input, he returned as a more Kendo-inspired character called King Kendo in late 2012, winning the Tag Team Championships alongside Absolute. The team would hold the titles for around eight months before dropping them to Simon Francis & Louis Clark. EW: Canada (2013-2016): Both men then joined Exhibition Wrestling- as Absolute and British Samurai- as The Britadors, quickly debuting on the Canada brand and winning the Tag Championships from The Liars Club. They swapped the belts with TLC a couple of times across the next year before Absolute betrayed BritSam and the team broke up. This began the most fruitful period of BritSam's career, with him defeating Ryan Ryder for the EW Canadian Championship at an event in 2015, holding the belt for nearly a full year before dropping it to Luchawise. UNION Wrestling (2016-2017): British Samurai joined UW in 2016, being mainly used throughout his run as an enhancer for higher up superstars, or occasionally a lower title contender for the Inter or Brawl Championships. His record for title matches with the promotion ended at 0-8, something he says was on his mind when he asked for his contract to be terminated.4 PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): BritSam shockingly debuted at the PRIZE June Special 2018, taking part in the Six Man Ladder Match to crown a first Nova Champion, which was won by fellow Welshman Dempsey. Despite initially being reported as a one-off appearance, he also took part in the Nova Championship #1 Contender Eliminator Match at the PRIZE July Special 2018, where he was eliminated first by Foster following a brutal set of chair shots. He got a level of revenge against Foster at a House Show in August, beating him following the Kamikaze Roll. It was also confirmed by PRIZE around this time that BritSam had signed a multi-year deal with the promotion. WCE/PRIZE Wrestling League (2019): British Samurai's contract was, along with the majority of the roster, taken over by the WCE governing body in March 2019. He was entered into the tournament to crown the rebooted WCE Welterweight Championship, being one of several entrants who had to shed weight to compete, and reached the final (along with good friend Dempsey) by beating AXL invite Karl Frocht and then The Trick. The final will take place at Rise for the PRIZE. In-Wrestling: Signatures: '''Cannonball Senton Powerslam Finishers: Kamikaze Roll ''(Rolling Fireman's Carry)'' Accomplishments: BOBWrestling Tag Team Championships ''(as King Kendo, with Absolute)'' EW Tag Championships ''(x3, with Absolute as The Britadors)'' EW Canadian Championship Trivia: * Taylor is good friends with fellow PRIZE wrestler Louis Dempsey, as it was Taylor who helped Dempsey get started in the business. Despite this, they have only ever appeared as rivals in brief appearances together in UNION Wrestling (two dark matches in January 2018) and Fife Wrestling Kingdom, unless you count their interactions in the Nova Championship Ladder Match. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # That love for Kendo comes from me. Even though he was before my time, I used to watch videos of World of Sport from the 60s right until it's demise, and he was always one of my favourites, and indeed a big reason for my love of wrestling, along with Adrian Street. # I actually did design the Free Will character a couple of years before I ever used him. # The Kendo Nagasaki tribute character was created at the same time, nameless for a long time, before I merged the two together. # In truth, I just wanted him for PRIZE. Category:CAWs